


Mine All Mine

by Idshipthat



Series: Part of the Story: Zayn [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, I blame Megan, I maybe got a bit carried away, Jealousy, Possessive!Zayn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idshipthat/pseuds/Idshipthat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the main character. Zayn gets jealous rather easily, but that's not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tiny little blurb because my friend Megan asked which of the boys would be possessive. But we really liked the blurb so I fleshed it out and made this. So clearly this is all Megan's fault.

“Come on! Let’s go to the club with the boys. You know you want a night out.” You were trying to convince Zayn that it was a good idea to go let loose for once since the boys were off for a bit. It was nice to stay in with him of course, but that didn’t mean that you didn’t want to go out and live a little every now and then.

Zayn sighed and stood up. “Fine. We’ll leave in an hour. That enough time for you to get ready?”

You jumped up and squealed excitedly before replying, “Yes!” You skipped off to your room, leaving Zayn to trail behind you, grumbling slightly that he let you talk him into this.

An hour later, you’re both in the car on the way to the club to meet the boys. When you get there, Zayn pulls into a parking lot a few blocks away. “You ok with walking?” He asks as he looks over at you.

“Of course. I’m not some international pop star diva you know,” you reply, sending him a wink before hopping out of the car.

As you start walking he wraps an arm around you and pulls you as close to his side as he can manage while still walking. You can’t help but giggle as you notice him glaring at anyone that looked just a little too long at you. You always thought it was adorable how possessive he was. He manages to glare at no less than 10 people on your short walk from the car. When you get into the club you spot Harry immediately. He’s hard to miss, being almost six feet tall and having that mop of hair. The two of you make your way over to where the boys are sitting at a table in the corner, sliding in and signaling the club waitress to order your drinks. After a few, you were pleasantly buzzed and the lights were flashing and the dance floor was calling your name. 

“Come dance with me,” you say into Zayn’s ear, pulling slightly on his hand, but he shakes his head adamantly. You pout and reply, “Fine. I’ll dance on my own,” before making your way out onto the floor. You feel the bass shaking the floor beneath your feet and the music is moving through you. You begin to sway and roll your hips, the filthy beat inspiring filthier moves from you. It doesn’t take long until someone comes up and starts dancing with you. You think to yourself, _at least someone will dance with me_. Despite wishing it was Zayn dancing with you, you don’t miss a beat, grinding back onto the other person and throwing a glance towards the table.

You see Zayn’s eyes piercing into you, watching as you dance with some stranger. You can tell he’s not happy but he’s the one who wouldn’t dance with you so you shrug at him and look away. You dance with the person through a couple more songs before returning to the table. “Have fun?” Zayn growls at you.

“Yes.” You reply shortly. It wasn’t your fault he was jealous and you weren’t going to play by his rules.

He was tense the rest of the night and the other boys could tell. Eventually Zayn says goodnight to the boys and stands up before taking your hand and pulling you alongside him. He leans down and speaks directly in your ear, “We’re leaving.” His voice is dark and you suppress a shiver. You quickly say goodbye the boys before Zayn practically drags you outside and to the car. If you were sober you’d put up a struggle but you just allow him to manhandle you, knowing he’s miffed at you.

The ride home is silent and tense. When you get home, you’re against the door as soon as it’s closed behind you, held there by Zayn’s hands and his body pressed against yours while he glowered down at you. You frown back at him before snapping, “What is your problem?”

His eyes narrow and he all but snarls, “My problem? My problem is that you’re apparently a cheap slut who will grind on anyone in the club.” His eyes are flashing dangerously but you can’t help but gasp at his harsh words.

“That’s not fair! _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t dance with me in the first place. You can’t pin this all on me. _Cool kids don’t dance_ Zayn, even if it’s with their fucking _girlfriend!_ ”

He at least had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed at your accusation before glaring again. “That’s right. _My_ girlfriend. Maybe I need to remind you of that.” He crashes his lips roughly against yours and even though you’re angry at him, you can’t help but respond, moaning into his mouth when he nips hard at your bottom lip. He trails his lips down to your throat before latching on sucking a bright love bite there. “ _Mine_ damnit,” he mumbles against your skin before pulling off. He looks at the mark he left and smirks, knowing that you’ll have quite a time covering that up. He wants the world to know you’re his and marking you can’t hurt his case. 

He drags your shirt up over your head before throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to the bedroom and unceremoniously dropping you on the bed. You reach for him but he bats your hands away. He peels your skin tight pants down your legs, your underwear coming with them so that you lay fully undressed on the bed. He quickly strips before leaning over you and trapping your hands above your head in one of his. His other hand trails down your side, over your hip, and between your legs. He hums against your lips, pleased to find you ready for him. He pulls his hand away, ignoring your protesting moan, and quickly thrusts into you. He holds still for only a moment before he starts moving in long, slow, powerful strokes. You buck your hips, trying to get him to move faster, the slow pace doing nothing but keeping you on edge, teasing you. He places his hand warningly on your hip, holding you down and continuing his torturous pace. He moves his lips back to your neck and sucks more marks into your skin.

You’re whimpering but he kept you just on the edge, not letting you go over it, murmuring “mine” repeatedly into your skin. You’re practically crying with pleasure at this point and you whine, “Yours. Always yours. Only yours. Please Zayn.”

He pulls his head up to look at you and finally speeds up, driving into you. It only takes a few thrusts before you scream his name. At the sound of you, Zayn follows you over the edge and he collapses over you. After a moment he places his lips against your ear and whispers, “I’m yours too you know.” He rolls off of you and wraps his arms around you instead.

You sigh in contentment and curl up against him. You really love how possessive he gets sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story with the reader as the main character so if you like it, comments are much appreciated. I will hopefully be doing more of these.


End file.
